Joints are used for assembling semiconductor devices in electronics. Joints can be produced as reliable and thermally stable metal connecting layers between at least two components in power semiconductor engineering, for example by applying the low temperature joining technique (LTJT).
Power semiconductor modules comprise a semiconductor package and at least two power semiconductor chips mounted on one or more substrates within the package. The power semiconductor chips usually comprise power electronic circuits such as rectifier bridges, DC-links, IGBT inverters, drivers, control units, sensing units, half bridge inverters, AC-DC converters, DC-AC converters, DC-DC converters, bidirectional hybrid switches, and more. Other components may be included. In case of a plurality of substrates, interconnections from one substrate to another are provided within the package. There is general need to provide more reliable joints between the substrate and the devices and components attached to it.